Sonic through the Galaxy
by The Daily Dude
Summary: Sonic has now feelings for Amy and he asks her on a date but right after Eggman captures Amy and Sonic tries to save her but falls into Eggman's trap and he gets teleported to another galaxy. Total Sonamy with little KnucklesXRouge and TailsXCream. First
1. Am I Crazy

**Sonic through the Galaxy**

**This story begins when Sonic and friends had grown up a lot.**

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters but I did create Treasure Mall.**_

Chapter 1: Am I Crazy

Sonic was just waking up. He had woken up slowly for the first time. He started to stretch and then when he was finsished he walked outside. He had been wondering something for the last couple of weeks. Every time he saw Amy he kept on getting this weird feeling. Sonic and Amy had been friends for years even though Amy wanted to be more. Now every time that Sonic saw Amy he felt so weird in his stomach and his heart felt like it was going to explode. It was so weird that every time he saw her he had to run away faster than he usually did so that Amy wouldn't notice.

Even though Sonic started to think Amy had started to notice something different about him. Even though he always had ran from her, now he seemed to talk differently to her. He always mumbled and than ran away.

Sonic decided to go to Tails and to talk to him about it.

When he got to Tails's house he knocked and came in. Tails had been working on the X tornado and hadn't noticed Sonic had came in.

Soon Tails noticed and said "Sonic when did you come in?" "I came in just a second ago, sorry if I barged in but I need to talk to you." After Tails gave Sonic a drink and a chili dog Tails said, "Ok Sonic shoot." Soon Sonic told Tails everything that was going on. Tails soon started to chuckle. Sonic asked "What is so funny?" Tails said in response "Oh Sonic it is obvious what is different about you, you are in LOVE with Amy Rose!" Sonic was in shock he had never thought that he would be in love with Amy.

Sonic then asked "How do you know?" Tails then said "You know that Cream and me are dating right?" Sonic nodded and then Tails continued saying "Well I feel that way around Cream.

Soon Sonic asked "What should I do about it?" Tails then said "You should tell Amy how you feel." Sonic thought that he was having a dream but it wasn't. Sonic then said with a unconviencing face "I'll think about that." Then Sonic left.

Sonic just walked home slowly just thinking about what Tails had said. He thought that he was crazy to like Amy she had an anger problem with a giant hammer to back it up with but she was cute, kind, and, caring. Then he said "What am I saying I don't like Amy.

Sonic had been walking around town all day just thinking about what Tails had said and Amy, he hadn't even noticed the Sun had already setted. When he went to bed that night Sonic couldn't fall asleep and he just thought about Amy more. Soon he was thinking that he was crazy but then again he could be just what Tails had said in Love.

Sonic soon thought about the possibility and then said to himself "I will ask Amy to go to the Treasure Mall with me tomorrow and if I am in Love I will schedule another date but if I am not I will just say bye." This was Sonic's only answer to find out if he was truly in Love.

_**What will happen when Sonic tells Amy he wants to go on, shall we call it, date? Find out next time.**_


	2. Getting Ready

**Sonic Through the Galaxy**

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters**_

Chapter 2: The Getting Ready

When Sonic's alarm clock rang he got right out of bed because he knew Amy got up a while ago and didn't want to miss his chance for his plan. He soon called Amy.

"Hello." Amy said. Sonic then responded, "Hey Amy what is up?" Amy had squealed when she had found out it was Sonic and then she said, "Nothing." "Cool" Sonic said in response. "So Amy do you have any plans today." Amy then said, "No, why?" Sonic then covered the phone so Amy couldn't hear him and then Sonic took a breath and then he uncovered the phone and said "because I was wondering if you would want to go to Treasure Mall with me today, just the two of us." Amy then almost fainted and she said "Yes I would love to go." "Okay." Sonic trying to be as calm as possible. Sonic then said "I will be over about in an hour, is that okay?" "That is perfect!" Amy said in response.

Sonic decides to take a shower and to go to the bank before he went over to Amy's. After the trip to the bank it had been only and 45 minutes so he decided to go to Tails house for 5 minutes to tell him about his plan.

When he gets to Tails, he saw Tails outside just sitting on the porch waiting for him. Sonic says "Hey Tails, are you waiting for me?" Tails says "Yes and I know why you are here. You came over to tell me about you and Amy going on a date." Sonic then said I did you know about me and Amy going to the mall?" Tails then responded "Everybody knows Sonic even Shadow, Amy called everybody." Sonic started to blush but then said "I really came over to tell you about this plan I have." Tails looked confused. Sonic soon told Tails about his plan about Amy and him going to Treasure Mall.

Tails looked a little sad and a little impressed. Tails said "I hope you stay together with Amy, Sonic she is looking forward for your date which is really soon isn't it?" Sonic nodded. Then Tails continued "I am glad though that you are at least going on a date with her."

Soon Sonic couldn't stand what Tails was saying even though he liked the idea of Amy and Sonic together, wait a second he thought, I am just going to the Mall with her to see if I really want to be her boyfriend, but back to Tails being annoying, he didn't want anybody calling Amy and Sonic a couple yet, so Sonic left.

Sonic went over to Amy's house and knocked on the door. Amy was there very quickly. Sonic saw her and she seemed more beautiful but she wasn't wearing anything different than the usually. Sonic wondered why. Sonic then said "Ready to go Amy" Amy then said "You bet!" Amy was trying to act as calm as possible. Sonic then started walking towards to Treasure Mall with Amy right next to him.

_**What will happen on there date. Find out next time.**_


	3. At the Mall with You

**Sonic Through the Galaxy**

_**I do not own any of the orginal Sonic characters but I did create the store clerk**__._

Chapter 3: At the Mall with You

Sonic and Amy soon made it to Treasure Mall. Knuckles and Shadow had been waiting for them. Shadow soon said "Hey look at the cute couple." Sonic and Amy started to blush with Shadow and Knuckles luaghing at them Knuckles soon said, "Hey Sonic I thought you said that you wouldn't ever go on a date with Amy because she is too annoying." Amy seemed a little upset. Sonic then said, "Leave Amy alone if you want to make fun of somebody why not look in a mirror." Then Rouge came and made Knuckles and Shadow leave. Sonic and Amy said "Thanks, Rouge." Rouge then said "You are welcome." She then went back into a near by jewelry store.

Sonic and Amy soon started to shop and walk around the mall. Sonic then saw a lovely pink dress and noticed Amy glancing at for a few seconds he knew Amy wanted it but he couldn't pay for the whole thing with the money he had brought then a store clerk came to Sonic. He said "Sonic if you want that dress for someone special with him pointing to Amy when she didn't notice I can let you have it half off." Amy then said, "Sonic, I will be right back I need to a… go to the bathroom." Amy soon started to head to the opposite way to the bathroom but Sonic didn't notice. Soon the store clerk said "Everybody in this store said that heroes get half off." Sonic was surprised he had enough money for that and still had enough money for a good lunch with Amy. Sonic said "Okay." After he bought it Sonic put the dress in a nice bag.

When Amy came back Sonic noticed a small bag we wondered what was inside but he decided not to ask because if he asked Amy would ask would was inside his bagand he wanted the dress to be a surprise.

Later that day Sonic and Amy stopped in the mall at a bread co. to get a bite to eat. After Sonic and Amy had ordered there food Sonic decided it was a good time to show Amy her present. Sonic said "Amy I bought this for you." Sonic then took out the dress and showed it to Amy she loved it. It kind of looks like Amy's dress she had on right now but it had a few differences like the sparkling gems on them even though they were fake they were beautiful.

After Amy amazed the beautiful dress Amy said "I got this for you Sonic." She pulled out a box and then Sonic opened it. There was a gold watch in it. Sonic said "Thank you, Amy, for this beautiful watch." Then Amy said "Sonic, thank you for the dress and letting me go on this great trip with you." Sonic and Amy then just sat at the table looking at each other; they didn't even notice there food came. Sonic then decided I will really now ask her out on a real date. Sonic and Amy ate for a while and then Sonic said "Amy would you like to be my girlfriend?" Amy was surprised; she had thought that he would have never asked. Amy then said "Yes!" Sonic and Amy then kissed not noticing that Rouge had just come in seeing them.

After that they decided to go home and just relax and to call when they are calmed down. Sonic said "Amy I will be right back but I want to stretch my legs for a minute, I'll be right back to walk you home. Sonic ran out after he was about a mile away he sat down to think about what he had just asked Amy.

Meanwhile Amy was sitting on a bench waiting for Sonic but then Eggman showed up out of nowhere with a giant claw he swept up Amy and started to fly away but Amy was yelling and Sonic herd her and he ran as fast as possible but he only saw Eggman carry Amy away but he saw a piece of paper on the ground.

_Dear Sonic,_

_I have your precious girlfriend. If you want to see her alive you would bring me one chaos emerald back to my latest base. I know you will find it but come on and try to find it. If you really do care about Amy you better to as I say._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Eggman_

Sonic speeds off to go find Tails.

_**Will Sonic find Eggman's base and will he save Amy. You may be able to find the answer to these questions next time Oh and sorry if you thought this chapter was long.**_


	4. Find Eggman

**Sonic Through the Galaxy**

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters**_

Chapter 4: Find Eggman's Base

Sonic soon makes it to Tails's house and soon notices that not just Tails but Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Cream,d Cheese, Vector, Espio, and Charmey were already there but they seem to be giggling. Sonic says "What are you all giggling about, but more importantly does anybody know where Eggman's base is? Cream says "To answer your first question we are giggling because Rouge told us of you and Amy becoming a couple and kissing." Sonic started to blush and then Tails said "To answer your second question No, I am afraid not, but we are wondering where Amy is." Sonic said "Eggman capture her, and Eggman is setting a trap." Sonic then shows Tails the note. Knuckles then asks "Then why do you want to save her alone, you got us?" Sonic then says "Because Amy already is in danger I don't want you guys in danger too. "If we fight as a team Sonic we won't have to be in danger." Tails said.

Soon everybody was going around looking for Eggman's secret base. Nobody seemed to be finding it. Everybody but Sonic started to head back to Tails's house. Sonic though kept looking and then he stopped and thought for a while. Sonic soon came up with the spot Eggman was surely in. Sonic ran back to Tails's house. Sonic said "Eggman's base is underwater. Everybody soon thought about this idea. Sonic was sure about but everybody else wasn't so sure.

Soon they went to the ocean. Sonic started to look afraid but he also looked like he was going to go anything for Amy including swimming. Tails for scanning the ocean. Tails came down and said this is the place, Sonic was right. Eggman had put his secret base under water because he knew Sonic was afraid of water.

Tails said "Sonic you won't have to swim because of the Blue Typhoon. I have put it able to carry us all and be able to go under water." Everyone looked a lot happier except for Sonic he was still afraid of what Eggman could be doing to Amy. Cream came up and said "Don't worry Sonic we will find and save her. Sonic then took out the Chaos Emerald Eggman told him to bring. Don't worry Amy we will find you and save.

Meanwhile Eggman was under in his undersea base telling Amy his plan.

Once I get the last Chaos Emerald I will put it into my Metal Sonic Power Cannon, Metal Sonic will blast out and destroy him. Ha, Ha, Ha! Amy then said "Eggman Sonic will stop you and save me." "That's what I want him to try and do." Eggman responded

_**Will Sonic save Amy or will he fall into a trap find out next time.**_


	5. Sonic tries to save Amy

**Sonic Through the Galaxy**

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters**_

Chapter 5: Sonic Tries to Save Amy

Everybody soon is on Eggman's underwater base. Everybody thinks that this is too easy when out of nowhere a blue flash speeds by and grabs the Chaos Emerald Sonic was holding. Sonic says "The Chaos Emerald it is gone." Then tons of robots come and attack them everybody shouts "Run!" Everybody runs but Sonic knows what is going to happen, it is a trap to make them go towards Eggman.

Soon Sonic sees Eggman and he sees Amy hoped up to a giant blaster that looks like the Sonic Power Cannon. Sonic then sees Amy is right in front of it and he sees Metal Sonic go into, he knew what was about to happen. He ran as fast as possible and barely got Amy out of the way but the cannon didn't fire. Eggman said "What's wrong?"

Soon the room started to spin and it seemed like that something was horrible. When he woke up everybody was gone. He was all alone. All he saw was the X Tornado flopped down on the sand next to him. Sonic calls out "Amy, Tails, Knuckles, anybody.

He knew he was the only one on the planet so he hopped in the X Tornado and zoom into space. Tails might had said that he was working on the X Tornado but he had no other choice to get off the planet and he soon went to the nearest planet hoping to find Amy or one of his friends safe like he was.

_**Where is Sonic and all his friends and will Sonic be able find his friends,. Find out next time.**_


	6. Sonic Finds Civilization

**Sonic Through the Galaxy**

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters**_

Chapter 6: Sonic Finds Civilization

Sonic is soon flying around in space and notices a planet that has buildings on it and he also sees the Blue Typhoon. Sonic thinks that Tails has to be down there. Soon Sonic tries to land the X Tornado but Tails had been working on the landing gear and it was fully repaired so he came down into a bumpy landing.

When he got down to the ground so people showed up and started to walk around him. Sonic then says "I am Sonic the Hedgehog, I come in peace, all I want is to know if someone came down with this other ship and I want to know where he or she is as well as I want that person to come with me." Just then the people attacked Sonic but Sonic dodged easily and soon he started to go around the planet looking for any of his friends. Soon he noticed a door that said dungeon he wondered if they had caught Tails and had put him down there. He walked in and soon he saw his best friend Tails.

"Tails what are you doing down here?" Asked Sonic. Tails responded "I was crashed down on to this planet when we got transported and I was soon captured what about you Sonic what did they do to you?" I was on a deserted planet and I took the X Tornado for a spin and crashed it, sorry but there was no landing gears," "It is okay Sonic" Tails responded. Sonic continued "so when I came down the people here attacked me and I ran away to down here. Anyway Tails have you seen anybody else I think we all got separated." "I have not seen any of our friends but I have seen this poster," pointing to a large poster showing the ruler he was called Matrix who seemed to be a lot more powerful then he looked. "Well we better get out of this place we have to find our friends." Nice trying to get out of that Sonic but you fell into a trap, that door can't be unlocked from the inside.

Sonic then noticed that the door had closed behind him, they were trapped. Soon Sonic and Tails were getting bored but Sonic was going crazy for not having much room to run around in for so long.

Just then Sonichad stepped on a panel and a secret door opened. Sonic and Tails followed it towards a nice fire with people surrounding it.

The people said they were the resistance of under the rule of Matrix. Sonic and Tails soon told the resistance about what had happened and they said that they new a secret way to get back to the Blue Typhoon. Soon we made it back to the Blue Typhoon but before we left they said that they had seen a Red Moving Object on the next planet over. Tails and Sonic said "Knuckles!" Sonic and Tails soon headed off.

While they were flying Tails showed Sonic something it was one of the Chaos Emeralds. "Tails said that he had been able to use one of the Chaos Emerald to power the Blue Typhoon but they still couldn't go to hyper drive. "Six more to go," they both thought.

_**Is Knuckles okay and is all of the other characters okay and where is Eggman? You may be able to find out next time.**_


	7. Knuckles and Rouge Together

**Sonic Through the Galaxy**

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters**_

Chapter 7: Knuckles and Rouge Together

Sonic and Tails travel to the nearby planet that the resistance told that Knuckles was there.

Soon Sonic and Tails land. All they see is a giant forest. Sonic says "This is going to take forever Knuckles could be anywhere by now" just then they head out to go find him.

Meanwhile Knuckles was not all alone he was with Rouge. Rouge and Knuckles were running from a large group of people trying to roast them from the volcano.

Soon Knuckles and Rouge had lost them. They were all by themselves. Rouge was starting to think what they could do alone but all Knuckles could think about was who would protect that emerald.

Rouge started to get fed up with Knuckles thinking that the only he cared about was that stupid emerald. Knuckles then said "Hey Rouge where are you going." Rouge then said "I was going to go look for Tails because I think I heard the Blue Typhoon a while ago but you wouldn't care all you care about is that stupid emerald of yours." "Hey that isn't true I care about a lot of things." Knuckles said "Like what?" Rouge said in response. Knuckles then said "well, I care about my friends, the world, and you Rouge." Rouge gasped and said "Did you just say that you cared about me." Knuckles was blushing trying to come up with an excuse for what he had just. Rouge knew what he had said and she was sure of making sure he knew how she felt.

Rouge then took Knuckles by the hand and walked over to a nice shady spot. Rouge said to Knuckles "Knuckles I know that you said that you care for me. And I think you should know how I feel then Rouge said to Knuckles "I Love You!" Then Knuckles said "Why are you telling me this?" Rouge responded "because I know you feel the same way about me." "But I don't love you," Knuckles said. Then Rouge pinned Knuckles to the ground, Rouge was on top and Knuckles could not move. Knuckles said "Get off!" "No, not unless you tell me the truth, that you love me." Knuckles was starting to think about what his possibilities were, the only one he could think of was telling Rouge that he loved her but Knuckles wasn't for sure if he did.

Rouge started to look impatient still on top of Knuckles and soon Knuckles said, "Rouge I am sorry but I am not sure if I truly love you." Rouge looked very disappointed but then Rouge said "So you are going to think about." Knuckles responded "Yes." Rouge then got off of Knuckles and then Rouge said "Okay Knuckles, I will wait for you because I truly care for you." Knuckles then seemed to get this felling that seemed totally new, it had happen just when Rouge had said those words, and Knuckles knew what it was.

Rouge started to walk away trying to find the Blue Typhoon but then Knuckles said "Wait Rouge," Rouge responded "Why?" then Knuckles said "Rouge I just realized after you said that you cared for me that I love you Rouge the Bat!" Rouge was in shock she wasn't suspecting it right then and then Rouge said "Knuckles thank you for saying that and then Rouge and Knuckles kissed each other on the lips.

Tails and Sonic had been looking for Knuckles all day and running from the people all day. Soon Sonic and Tails rested and then Sonic heard something, it sounded like Rouge saying thank you to Knuckles. Sonic said Tails I here Knuckles and Rouge and then Tails and Sonic looked behind a tree and saw Knuckles and Rouge kissing. Sonic and Tails started to laugh and Knuckles and Rouge were in shock here them. When they saw them they started to blush. Sonic and Tails said "So Knuckles we have been calling for you all day where have you been?" Sonic and Tails knew that Knuckles had been with Rouge telling her that he liked her. Soon Knuckles told Sonic and Tails what had happened except for the romance part and soon they were heading back to the Blue Typhoon.

When they got there they notice immediately that the people who had been chasing them were guarding the Blue Typhoon. Sonic thought that it was going to be easy because of his fast speed, and Knuckles and Rouge thought that they could get in by punching and kicking there way in but Tails had a better idea. Soon Tails told them that he could remotely control the Blue Typhoon from his remote on his watch he was wearing and they decided to let Tails take care of it.

Soon Tails had the Blue Typhoon soaring in the air like it was magic. The people were so scared they ran off as quickly as possible. Then Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge got on and they were flying through space.

After a while Knuckles showed everybody that he was holding the Master Emerald in his pocket. Knuckles said "We can power the Blue Typhoon with the Master Emerald once again." Once that was over Knuckles took Rouge into his room and told her "Rouge, I'm sorry about saying who would protect the Master Emerald but I was talking about you not the Master Emerald if I weren't around that is why I stayed with you." Rouge and Knuckles then hugged each other and they continued the voyage.

_**You thought at the beginning Knuckles was talking about the Master Emerald, and so did Rouge but he was really thinking about if he left what would happen to Rouge.**_

_**I just made this chapter into a romance chapter because I was bored of focusing only on Sonic and Amy. Next chapter will tell you more about the other characters. **_


	8. Meanwhile

**Sonic Through the Galaxy**

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters but as much as I know I created Metal Shadow, Metal Rouge, Metal Charmey.**_

Chapter 8: Meanwhile

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge had been soaring through space wondering what there friends were doing but Sonic was all alone wondering where and what was doing and if she was in trouble. Unknowing to Sonic, Amy was in danger.

We start of Amy back when everybody got separated from the Metal Sonic Power Cannon. Amy had landed on a planet that was mostly covered of water. Amy looked around wondering where everybody was but soon noticed that somebody was here but it wasn't a friend. It was something that looked so much like Shadow but was Metal. She then saw Eggman. Amy said "What are you doing here?" Eggman responded "I am here to capture you and to test my newest creation Metal Shadow. Soon Metal Shadow took Amy to Eggman's space craft the Egg Blaster.

Meanwhile, Cream, Cheese, and Charmey had landed on a planet that had tons of buildings on it but seemed to be deserted. After a few minutes of walking around they were attacked from someone. Soon the person came into view it looked like Rouge but it was Metal. Soon it said "I am Metal Rouge and I have been ordered to capture anybody who is friends with Sonic the Hedgehog I see." Soon Metal Rouge grabbed both Cheese and Charmey but Metal Rouge didn't notice Cheese flying away trying to find her friends while Cream and Charmey got taken to the Egg Blaster.

When Cream and Charmey got to the Egg Blaster they got caged up into the cell they tried getting out but they seemed to be unable to get out.

Meanwhile, Espio and Vector had landed on a planet filled with lava. They were having a big wonder on how they got here and how they would get back but what seemed the worse was that Charmey was missing. Vector said "Where is Charmey?" Then Espio said "Who cares, we are actually lucky to be away from him." Vector them said "Hey, he is part of our team even if he is annoying and immature.

Back with Amy, she had been taken to the Egg Blaster but when she got on she unexpected to see Cream and Charmey be changed up. Soon Amy was changed up as well. They all started to get bored so they started to just talk. Amy said "How did you guys get trapped here? I got kidnapped by a robot called Metal Shadow." We got kidnapped by Metal Rouge." Charmey responded. Amy then said "So how long do you think it will be until Sonic saves us?" They all responded "Not long."

_**Is Sonic able to save Amy, Charmey, and Cream and what has happened to Cheese. Find out next time.**_


	9. Cheese to the Rescue

**Sonic Through the Galaxy**

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other character but I did create Matrix..**_

Chapter 9: Cheese to the Rescue

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge had been flying in space for quite a while. Tails was driving with Knuckles controlling the Master Emerald and Rouge was looking at the locator to see if there were any planets nearby. Sonic had been sad ever since they had been separated but now it seemed to be getting worse.

Sonic was thinking how much trouble Amy could be in even with her Piko-Piko Hammer. Sonic soon fell asleep. Sonic was dreaming that he and Amy had been reunited and he was going to purpose to her. When he did so Amy said "Yes!" right afterward Eggman showed up and he captured Amy. Sonic tried to save her but Sonic was too late Eggman killed her. Sonic then woke up and when he did he said "Oh good it was just a nightmare." Sonic then laid in bed continuing thinking about Amy.

Meanwhile Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge had found a planet they looked at it and saw tons of buildings and after they landed they told Sonic where they were going and Sonic said "I'll stay behind." Tails respond "Suit yourself." Right afterward Rouge said that something came up on radar and then Tails enlarged it up on the computer it showed Cheese all alone.

While they were getting Cheese Sonic thought more about the good part of the dream he had. He was wondering what Amy would really would think of him asking her to marry him. He thought about and then he knew that Amy would say yes but one thing was missing if he was going to ask her to marry him he had to find a ring and then he thought about how to and then he knew what to do he went outside and at super sonic speed he found a jewelry store and saw a beautiful ring he knew this planet was deserted so he took the ring and was back at the Blue Typhoon before anybody knew.

After they had picked Cheese up Cheese told Tails what had happened because Cheese knew that Cream had taught tails how to understand Cheese and soon Tails told everybody else what had happened. When Sonic heard he knew for some strange reason that Amy would be there too.

Just then the Egg Blaster came out of nowhere and started to blast the Blue Typhoon. They had put up the shields just in time. Soon Sonic and Rouge decided to go onto the Egg Blaster. Sonic was supposed to free everyone and Rouge was supposed to go find any Chaos Emeralds she could find.

Once on the Egg Blaster Sonic soon finds Amy, Cream, and Charmey, but before he freed them Metal Sonic came out of nowhere and Sonic said "So Metal Sonic has kidnapped Amy again." Then Amy says "No Sonic Metal Shadow kidnapped me. Sonic wondered and then saw Metal Shadow. Sonic tried to fight them but they were to powerful together but then Shadow came out of nowhere and said "So this is the imposter that has been making me have a bad name." Sonic and Shadow both fought them off even though Sonic had been hurt they had finally defeated them.

Meanwhile Rouge found two Chaos Emeralds in Eggman's treasure room. She then tries to escape but Metal Rouge comes out and attacks here and Metal Rouge says "Capture Sonic and Sonic friends. Rouge then tries to fight but Metal Rouge was to strong and Metal Rouge seemed to know all of her moves so she did something she had never done before. Rouge called for Knuckles. Rouge had screamed so loud Knuckles heard it easily, Knuckles soon headed over to the Egg Blaster and found Rouge lying on the ground and he then started to fight back. After a few minutes Knuckles had beaten Metal Rouge and Knuckles took Rouge back to the Blue Typhoon.

Back with Sonic Shadow had just freed Cream and Charmey and they all headed back to the Blue Typhoon. Sonic then freed Amy and when they started to walk back to the Blue Typhoon Eggman showed up out of nowhere and said "You may have defeated my robots but you won't get out here alive." Then Matrix came out and says "Well done Sonic you have done well I look forward to our true battle and then Matrix and Eggman grabbed Amy and they flew away. Sonic tried his best but they flew to high and he had to head back to the Blue Typhoon.

After everybody got back on board Tails activated the Hyper Drive and they were out quickly. Sonic was still sad because he had not had the chance to save Amy, why didn't he get her to the Blue Typhoon? Why? Charmey came in and said "It will be okay Sonic we will save her next time." But Sonic was afraid what would happen next time.

Meanwhile Cream was talking to Tails and Cheese had been so happy to see Cream she needed to sleep. Cream said "Thanks Tails for taking good care of Cheese while I wasn't around." Tails responded "It isn't a big deal, I just helped her around." Cream was still really thankful, she wanted to find away to show her gratitude so Cream went for a kiss on the cheek but Tails hadn't noticed and he turned his head and Cream and Tails lips had touched. They stay like that for a minute and when they were done they started to blush greatly.

Meanwhile Rouge was saying thank you for saving her she was grateful. Knuckles said "I know you would have done the same for me." Then Rouge kissed Knuckles on the cheek.

After Charmey had talked to Sonic he went to his room and wondered how Vector and Espio was doing and was wondering if they missed him.

Meanwhile Shadow was sleeping in his room.

_**What has happened to Vector and Espio anyway. Find out next time. Oh and if this chapter was extremely long sorry.**_


	10. Vector and Espio

**Sonic Through the Galaxy**

_**I don't own any of the orginal Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters.**_

_**Remember how Vector and Espio were running from Metal Charmey, well this chapter explains what happens next.**_

Chapter 10: Vector and Espio

Vector and Espio had been running from Metal Charmey for a while but they soon lost Metal Charmey.

Espio says "That thing was more annoying the real deal." Vector agreed.

Espio and Vector soon traveled around the planet looking for something to make money off of. They soon found a stand that said help wanted. They asked what they had to do and the stand clerk said "All you have to do is go around town and sell these posters to everybody for a dollar and then after 2 hours you come back to me and tell me how you did and for your payment you get half of the profit and you get a poster free of charge. Vector and Espio started to start their new job.

A week after Espio and Vector had seemed to be missing Charmey more and more, they seemed to not be able to continue without there good annoying buddy. Charmey had always been able to introduce customers with his good attitude and childish behavior.

One day Espio and Vector were just lying next to there new plane. Vector and Espio decided to call it the Snapper. When they were just resting they were grabbed and knocked out. When they woke up they found them surrounded by people. The people said "Tell us where Matrix is." Vector responded "We don't know we just sell posters so we can get some extra dough." Then the people said "So you don't work for Matrix." Espio responded "No." They people then told Espio and Vector that they were part of the Resistance and they were sorry to have knocked them out. Then Vector and Espio told the Resistance that they were lost looking for there friend Charmey and Sonic and his friends in the Blue Typhoon. The Resistance responded, "We saw a giant space ship land a mile that way." "Thanks!" Vector and Espio responded. Before they left the Resistance gave Vector a map of the area of the universe they were in. The map showed some Resistance bases. Soon Vector and Espio hopped in the Snapper and flew off to where the Resistance had told them.

Soon they found the Blue Typhoon. They were really happy to see Charmey again even though they didn't show it but Charmey did. He hugged both of them and said "I missed you guys so much and then. They all went back into the Blue Typhoon and Tails told Vector and Espio what had happened since they had got separated.

Sonic had been in his room thinking, after Tails left Team Chaotix. Tails came into Sonic's room he saw Sonic just sitting in his chair just looking at a picture of Amy and the ring Sonic was holding. Immediately Tails knew what Sonic was thinking. Tails said "So Sonic you are thinking about purposing to Amy." Sonic hadn't noticed Tails had walked in and he hid the ring and put back the picture and said "Maybe, why it doesn't confirm you." Tails looked at Sonic and then Sonic said "Okay I am but promise me you won't tell any one." Tails said "Yes." Sonic then said "Tails what to we need to get back home." Tails looked confused and said "We will need all seven Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, and we will need that portal I have in the storage room, why do you want to know anyway." Sonic responded, "Because I want to purpose and to marry Amy in our own universe on you own planet." Tails understood and then left the room.

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters.**_


	11. Eggman

**Sonic through the Galaxy**

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters.**_

Chapter 11: Eggman's Plan

While Sonic and friends were searching through the galaxy for the Chaos Emeralds and Amy, Eggman was telling Matrix of his new plan with Amy once again locked up.

Eggman said "This next plan won't fail." Matrix responded "It better not." Eggman said "All we have to do is to let my Metal Amy be finished and then scan the real Amy and then we just put this cloaking device on Metal Amy. Metal Amy then will go to the next planet Sonic goes to find Sonic and then Metal Amy fools him and lets Metal Amy on the Blue Typhoon so we can find out the Blue Typhoon's location any time we want to. Once that is done we send out all the other Metals to destroy them."

Amy then said "You won't get away with this Eggman. Sonic will tell the difference from us too and he will defeat you and save me." Eggman and Matrix started to laugh and then Eggman said "Amy it will be too late when Sonic finds out that the Amy he is with is an imposter.

_**Will Sonic notice that Metal Amy is in disguise or will Eggman's plan finally work? Find out next time.**_


	12. Amy Returns?

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters.**_

**Chapter 12: Amy Returns?**

Sonic and friends had been flying through the universe when they had found a planet that had the Egg Blaster on it. Sonic and friends soon headed down hoping that they would find Amy but Sonic seemed to not want to wait. He had already hopped into the X Tornado, which Tails had been able to fix in his spare time, and Sonic had got to the planet.

When everybody else had gone to the Egg Blaster Sonic had already landed the X Tornado and had gone into it. Eggman was blasting everywhere but it seemed like Sonic had gotten easily.

When Sonic found Eggman he saw Amy in a cage in range of a missile. Eggman said "You better free your girlfriend before you take on me." Then the missile started to fire but Sonic had freed Amy just in time and then Eggman said "You may have saved Amy from the missile but who will save you and Amy from the bomb." Just then Sonic noticed that Sonic and Amy were standing next to a trash shoot and then Metal Sonic pushed them in and locked it behind. Then Eggman pushed in some buttons and said" I will shoot you two towards the Blue Typhoon and then when you get close enough you will go out with a bang."

Sonic and Amy then got blasted off the Egg Blaster and started to head towards the Blue Typhoon. Just then Shadow seemed to show up and use one of the Chaos Emerald to teleport himself inside the Trash Disposal and then Shadow grabbed Sonic and Amy and then he teleported them back onto the Blue Typhoon.

But Sonic hadn't noticed that the Egg Blaster had been charging up its hyper drive and when they had got on the Blue Typhoon the Egg Blaster was long gone.

Unknown to Sonic and friends that the Amy they had was Metal Amy in disguise they had decided to let Amy take a nice nap. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Vector, Espio, and Charmy had decided to also catch some Zs but Sonic couldn't sleep he still seemed weird. Sonic had wondered something since he had saw Amy, he was wondering why Amy was acting so strange. Amy had not talked much to him, she had not made her great smile that Sonic enjoyed, she had not been as happy as she was usually and most importantly Sonic didn't feel that felling that he had had before. Sonic was thinking that something was different about Amy but he couldn't figure out what.

The next day, Sonic waked up as fast as possible, he didn't even have breakfast before he knocked on Amy's door. Metal Amy said "Come in," Sonic came in and said "Is there something wrong Amy?" Metal Amy responded "No."

Meanwhile Eggman was watching Metal Amy on his screen with Amy in a cell. Amy said "Hey, Sonic has noticed, he will save me!" Eggman was starting to admit that Sonic was more observative than he had thought. Matrix then came in and said "Is it time Eggman." Eggman was thinking that if they didn't do it now he wouldn't get a chance to do it and Matrix had said that this was his final chance so Eggman said "Yes." And then Eggman said " Metal Sonic, Metal Tails, Metal Knuckles, Metal Rouge, Metal Cream, Metal Cheese, Metal Vector, Metal Espio, and Metal Charmy, I command you to attack the Blue Typhoon." Then Eggman gave Metal Sonic the location of the Blue Typhoon and then the Metal copies went to go attack the originals.

Meanwhile, Sonic was still talking to Metal Amy. Metal Amy said "Why do you ask?" Sonic says "Because I care for you." Sonic hadn't cried or said anything like I care for you to Sonic. Sonic knew that this was not the real Amy then Sonic started to rub the back of Amy's back it felt smooth and hard like Metal even though he saw fur on it and then Sonic then activated a small video camera and then said "Amy I want to break up with you I don't love you anymore." Amy didn't respond at all. Sonic then said "I knew it, If you were the real Amy you would start to cry," You are Metal Amy "then Sonic pulled something off of Amy and looked at it and saw that it was a hologram that Metal Amy had been using to fool Sonic then Sonic looked at Metal Amy and saw that Metal Amy was back to looking like Metal Amy. Then Sonic ran as fast as possible to the control room and then said on the intercom that everybody has to come to the control room and when everybody but Metal Amy got there he played the end of the video where it showed Amy becoming Metal Amy

Unfortunately Amy had saw what Sonic had said and had thought that he had actually meant it for her and she had not watched the rest because she was too sad.

Everybody was shocked and then the Metals crashed through the wall and Metal Amy was with them. Sonic immediately saw Eggman holding Amy crying saying "You can have your girlfriend back Sonic I don't need her any more." Sonic said "What have you done to Amy?" Eggman responded I didn't do anything to Amy you actually did it." Sonic was confused but he didn't have time to ask questions it was time to fight.

Soon Original vs. Metal battle began. Sonic had said "Switch patterns but when they did so the Metals seemed to just the same. Eggman said "I have improved my Metal versions since last time and now they know every single move that you can make alone." Tails then came up with a great idea. Tails said "Use a team move to destroy them." Soon everybody was using team moves. Sonic had paired up with Knuckles and they attacked with Knuckles punching Sonic so hard that he was going faster than he had gone by himself and they destroyed both of there copies. Amy had paired up with Cream and Rouge and they had attacked with Cream flying them up into the air and then Rouge attacking with her scream attack while Amy was holding onto Rouge she had hold out her hammer and they had made Amy spin so fast that all three of the Metal copies of them didn't get out of the way in time. While this was happening Team Chaotix had used there Band Attack (See Sonic Heroes and look at Team Chaotix's team Blast) and they had destroyed them in one note.

When the battle was over Eggman used a tractor beam to scoop up the parts of his creations and said "I will return." And then Eggman left.

That night Sonic was wondering why Amy had been crying and is crying. Sonic decided to go ask her early in the morning like he had done with Metal Amy only this time he would really ask the true Amy Rose what was wrong.

_**What will happen when Sonic asks what is wrong and will Amy believe Amy why he truly did it. Find out next time.**_


	13. The Truth

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters.**_

Chapter 13: The Truth

Sonic had woken up early today; he was too concerned to sleep peacefully so he had not had a great sleep.

Sonic soon knocked on Amy's door and he heard Amy crying inside and then Sonic said "Amy it is me, Sonic." Sonic heard Amy say "Sonic go away I know you don't like me." Sonic was confused he wondered why Amy would say that and then Sonic remembered what he had said to Metal Amy and he figured out that Eggman must have been watching the whole thing with Amy next to her.

Sonic then came in and said "Amy, why would you say that you know I love you." Amy was still crying and then she said "If you love me why would you say that you don't love me in my face?" Then Sonic said "I said that because I knew that was not you Amy I was testing it to make sure." Amy responded saying "Sonic do you honestly mean that you love me then?" Sonic responded "Oh course I love you Amy and to prove it to you why would I be still have the watch you gave me." Amy then went into her closet and took out a bag with the dress that Sonic had bought her and then said "And I love you Sonic. And I still have that dress you gave to me to prove it."

Sonic and Amy then kissed each other and then Sonic said "Amy, I promise that I will always love you no matter what." And then Sonic and Amy once again kissed each other.

Meanwhile Eggman had been rebuilding his collecting of metal copies. When Eggman had finished Matrix came in immediately and said "So you have rebuilt you Metal Sonic and the other Metal copies." Eggman nodded. "But you are not going to have a chance to use them. I am throwing you into the cell without any of your stupid machinery and I am also taking control of your precious machines." Eggman started to laugh and then he said "My metal creations only obey me." Then Matrix throwed something onto each on of the metal machines and then Matrix said "Now throw him into the cell at the bottom of the Matrix Blaster and keep guard of him until I say so and it seemed like that they all obeyed.

Unknowing to Matrix, Eggman had seen this coming so he had put signals on every one of them that made them resistant to Matrix. Eggman said "Now that Matrix thinks I am gone you can look around easier my creations. Now spy on Matrix and find out his true plans and report back as soon as possible but don't let Matrix know."

Meanwhile, back on the Blue Typhoon, Tails had requested everybody to come to the control room and then when they all got there Tails said "I found the fourth Chaos Emerald, and it is on that planet" while pointing to a planet that had tons of water on it and then Amy said "That is the planet I landed on after the Metal Sonic Power Cannon." Then they all started to head towards the planet.

_**What is Eggman planning and what is Matrix planning? What will happen on the water planet? Try to find out next time.**_


	14. The Kraken

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters.**_

Chapter 14: The Kraken

Sonic and friends had landed on a planet that was covered mostly with water. Luckily Tails had reminded them that he had made the Blue Typhoon in too a submarine. After a few seconds of pressing buttons Tails made the Blue Typhoon go under water.

Knuckles was watching the Master Emerald while everybody else was in the control room looking for the Chaos Emerald. After a while Knuckles had reported that the Master Emerald had detected something that seemed to be getting close. Knuckles said "It could be a Chaos Emerald." Knuckles then went back to looking at the Master Emerald and saying where they should go.

Meanwhile, Matrix was in the Matrix Blaster ready to go into his submarine. When he went into his submarine, Matrix went immediately down to a sunken ship and just waited there.

Back with the Blue Typhoon, Sonic and friends had finally found a spot that the Master Emerald was showing the Chaos Emerald there. They were at a sunken ship and from inside they heard something moving. Then they saw Matrix and then Matrix said "Haw, Haw, Haw, you shall face now the Kraken." Then something that looked like a giant squid came out and then Sonic and friends all said "The Kraken!"

Amy then started to look scared and Sonic seemed to notice this and said "Amy, don't worry we will defeat this." Amy started to look a little bit less scared and then Shadow said "Look at the top of the Kraken's head and then they saw the Chaos Emerald they were after. Shadow said "I can take it but then they all said "Shadow you still though can't breath under water." Luckily, Tails remembered that he had brought some scuba gear from going after Eggman's base. Sonic then said "Shadow we will both go and Tails start to get the Sonic Power Cannon ready incase we need it." Tail nodded.

So Sonic and Shadow were out in the water swimming and trying to beat the Kraken but it seemed like they couldn't defeat. Then on the ear phone that Sonic was wearing he heard Tails say "Sonic, that thing is a machine so if you find away to open it, it will explode why not try the Sonic Power Cannon. Sonic soon ran into the Sonic Power Cannon but when they fired it Sonic wasn't able to go as fast as he usually done so it did not do anything when he hit the Kraken. Sonic and friends were getting worried and then Knuckles said "Let me go out I can punch it. Shadow soon came in and Knuckles came out and then Knuckles punched it as hard as possible and it seemed to work and then it started to shock Knuckles and then Sonic grabbed Knuckles and they were back inside. Then the Kraken exploded and Matrix left.

Meanwhile on the Blue Typhoon, Knuckles was in nursery being taken care of Rouge, Rouge was not going to leave his side for anything it seemed. When Knuckles woke up he saw Rouge there and he said "Rouge what are you doing here?" Rouge responded "I am here being with you." Knuckles then asked "Why?" Rouge responded "Because I love you silly and then Rouge kissed Knuckles on the cheek and then Knuckles took a nap while healing while Rouge still was by his side. While the Blue Typhoon was heading to it's next planet."

_**What is the next planet and what will happen on it? Find out next time.**_


	15. The Master Maze

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters.**_

Chapter 15: The Master Maze

Sonic and friends had finally found the fifth Chaos Emerald and Knuckles had healed just in time. When they landed on the planet they noticed that the planet was just a bare desert with no water or anything. Sonic seemed to be a little happy because he hated more.

After a while they decided to split up into groups to cover more ground and if they found anything they would report it. The groups were Sonic and Amy, and Knuckles and Rouge, and Tails, Cream, and Cheese and Vector, Espio, and Charmy. They soon split up.

Sonic and Amy had headed off towards one direction and everybody else went another. Sonic and Amy soon found something that was very strange. It was Matrix but it seemed like he wasn't going as fast as he could. Soon Sonic and Amy followed Matrix to a big ditch that Matrix was hovering over and then Matrix said "Try and get me." Sonic and Amy ran after him but then they seemed to fall through a sandpit. They fell to what seemed like a maze and Matrix had followed.

Meanwhile everybody else was looking Tails soon called everybody and asked them if they had found anything yet and everybody responded no except Sonic and Amy they didn't respond at all. They soon became worried so they went back to the Blue Typhoon and flew towards where they had heard from them last.

Back with Sonic and Amy, Matrix said "Look you fools, you have fallen into this maze and if you both want to escape alive," Matrix stopped talking and then he blasted out a laser out at Amy that transported her to the other side of the maze. Then Matrix continued, "You will have too reach the other side of the maze in 10 minutes but if you lose the Giant Worm will eat her." Then a worm popped out of the ground showing his terrible teeth with a Chaos Emerald on his head. Sonic said in response "No sweat I am the world's fastest thing alive." Then Matrix said "But are you the fastest thing alive in this world?" Then Matrix disappeared. Sonic then ran into the maze looking for the exit to save Amy.

Meanwhile, the rest were searching for Sonic and Amy but they seemed to not be able to find them. Then they fell through the sandpit and saw Sonic running through the maze with Amy tied up on the other side with a giant worm next to her with the Chaos Emerald on the worm's head.

Tails said "Sonic." Sonic looked and waved seeing Tails flying over. Tails said "This maze is impossible, there is no exit." Then Tails said "Knuckles go in there and make a way for Sonic to go through. And after a while of Knuckles punching through walls Sonic made it to the other side. But then Matrix once again showed up out of nowhere. Then Matrix said "You think just because you made it to the end, you can save Amy." Then Matrix grabbed Amy and then he said "If you defeat the giant worm by yourself I'll give you the Chaos Emerald and Amy "

Then Sonic tried to defeat him but it seemed like it was no use. While Sonic was fighting everybody else was saving Amy. Matrix was defeated easily and they freed Amy. When Amy was free she ran as fast as she could towards Sonic. Sonic was lying on the ground and he said "Amy run I don't want you hurt too." Amy said in response "Sonic if you let us all help none of us will get hurt." Sonic said "You promise that you won't get hurt?" "I promise." Amy said in response. Then everybody went out to destroy the worm and finally they did. They took the Chaos Emerald and headed back to the base.

When they got back to the Blue Typhoon they all started to take a well deserved rest but something bothered Sonic and wondered why he couldn't defeat the worm by himself. Then Amy came in Amy said "Hi." Sonic said "Hey Amy, why do you think I couldn't defeat the worm by myself?" Amy said in response "I think it is because you were too worried about someone else to focused." Sonic then said "You are probable right." and then Sonic kissed Amy good night and then Amy walked out.


	16. Dungeon Ditch

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any or the other characters but I did create the Cyclops.**_

Chapter 16: The Dungeon Ditch

Sonic and friends had been traveling through space for a day now and they had just found the next planet that had a Chaos Emerald on it. This planet seemed to be just a planet that had so many holes in it you would lose count after 50 with a billion more to go.

It took a while but they finally found a place that they could land the Blue Typhoon. They started to look around the planet but on the indictor it said it was deeper in the planet. So Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles went off to go look for the Chaos Emerald in the X Tornado while Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy and Rouge stayed on board the Blue Typhoon.

After a while, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic didn't locate anything until they went so deep into the planet that they couldn't see anything. Then a light flash and they saw Matrix. Knuckles said "What are you doing here." Matrix said in response "To make sure you stay out of my way." Then something came out of a cave and they saw something with giant muscles, a giant club, a giant eye ball, and a little head. Then Matrix said "Take these idiots to the dungeon where they won't bother me again." Then the Cyclops blasted something from his eye that froze them. When they had unfrozen they were in the dungeon that seemed very same to the one Sonic and Tails were in but this one had Cyclops guarding it. Sonic and Tails started to wonder if there was another secret passage but they couldn't check unless Cyclops was distracted so they put Knuckles up to it. Knuckles started to say "Hey Cyclops are you as dumb as you look." Cyclops got so distracted he didn't notice what Tails and Sonic were doing. Sonic and Tails had found the secret passage but now they had to get through without letting the Cyclops know where they had gone so they kicked some sand into his eye and they were gone before he looked again.

Once again, they climbed through the secret passage and once again they found the resistance but it was a different section. Then they told where they were on the communicator to Amy and the rest. Then he headed off. Before they left the resistance, the resistance gave them something. It was a Chaos Emerald. Then when they got back the told everybody what had happened and then they left the planet and out in the distance they saw Matrix's ship. Then they put on the camouflage shield and started to follow Matrix.

_**What will happen next? Find out next time.**___


	17. Eggman's Release

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters.**_

Chapter 17: Eggman's Release

On the Matrix Blaster, down in the dungeon, Eggman had finally found out what Matrix had been planning, still having control over the Metals, he told Metal Sonic to bust him out.

When Eggman and his creations came to the Control Room they saw Matrix. Matrix said "Eggman how did you bust out, but who cares my Metals will just put you back in." Eggman started to laugh and then Eggman said "You think you have control over my creations." Matrix was surprised he thought that he had complete control over them. Then Eggman said "I am now taking control over the Egg Blaster." Then Matrix put a capsule around Eggman and his creations. Then Matrix said "I don't think so Eggman. You will be blasted onto the Blue Typhoon and when you get on they will attack you." Then they all got shot into space heading towards the Blue Typhoon.

When Eggman got on to the Blue Typhoon they immediately started to attack him. Eggman tried to tell them what had happen but they seemed to not listen. Eggman said "Stop the firing I am trying to tell you something." Tails said "Why would we stop firing at you, Eggman?" Eggman said in response "Because Matrix diseaved me."

After a while of reasoning they decided to let Eggman speak but only in the training room so he didn't try to take control. Eggman said "Matrix is just testing you, he has the last Chaos Emerald, he has complete control over the Kraken, the Giant Worm, and the Cyclops, and worse of all he plans to steal you Emerald Knuckles," Knuckles looked confused Knuckles then asked "Why would he want to have the Master Emerald instead of the Chaos Emerald?" Eggman said in response "Because he plans to obsorb it's power and use it to take over the galaxy.

_**How will Matrix take the Master Emerald? And how will he use it to take over the universe? Find out next time.**_


	18. The Final Battle

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters.**_

Chapter 18: The Final Battle

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Amy, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Metal Tails, Metal Knuckles, Metal Rouge, Metal Cream, Metal Cheese, Metal Amy, Metal Espio, Metal Vector, and Metal Charmy had all gathered together to defeat Matrix,

Eggman then said "Matrix plans to use Chaos Control and take the Master Emerald." "But," Shadow said "that's impossible he could never use Chaos Control he doesn't have the power needed." Tails then said "We might be able to use that as an advantage."

Meanwhile, on the Matrix Blaster, Matrix was getting ready for his plan. Matrix was getting all his ships together, Matrix was getting his Chaos Emerald, and most importantly he was getting ready for the Master Emerald's power.

Back on the Blue Typhoon, Vector was flying off in the Snapper with the map the Resistance had gave him while everybody else was getting in there positions. Tails was at the driver's seat. Cream was at the shields. Charmy was at the weapons control. Knuckles were at the Master Emerald giving it a lot of protection with Espio with him. Rouge was in here space ship getting ready to fly off. But Sonic and Amy were having a little talk. Amy said "Sonic do you promise you will be okay." Sonic said "Okay!" And Amy promise me you will be okay." Amy then said "I promise." Then Sonic headed off with Shadow getting ready next to the Sonic Power Cannon. While Amy was getting into her ship next to Rouge. While all the Metals and Eggman were just flying through space but Eggman was on his flying chair machine.

Then they saw it. The fleet of Matrix's ships. Then Matrix showed up on the screen and then Matrix said "Well, you dumb little animals are out matched surrender and give me the Master Emerald and I might let you go. Then Vector came back in the Snapper but not alone. Behind him were tons of Space Ships all with the word "RESISTANCE" on them. Then Matrix said "Well, thank you for giving me the ability to destroy you and the Resistance but I still want the Chaos Emeralds." Then the screen went blank and then Matrix started to blast at Sonic, friends, and the Resistance and they all started to fight back. Sonic and Shadow were both holding a Chaos Emerald and used Chaos Control to get onto the Matrix Blaster. Then they saw Matrix. Sonic and Shadow said "You have lost Matrix." Matrix then said "Have I?" Then Matrix tried to use Chaos Control but it seemed to not work. Matrix said "Why isn't working?" Then Sonic said "Because the Chaos Emerald is powered by the heard and you Matrix have none." But Sonic you do." Then a tractor beam came out of the Matrix Blaster and it hit Amy's ship. Then Amy was on the Matrix Blaster in a few seconds and Matrix got hold of her before Sonic and Shadow even noticed. Sonic said "Leave Amy alone!" Why would I do that, Sonic, if I can't rule the universe, nobody can." Then Matrix ran over to the control panel and pushed some buttons. Then the computer said "Egg Blaster set to destroy, in 2 minutes." "Sonic said "Give us Amy." Matrix said "No." Amy then said "Sonic go with out me." Sonic then said "No Amy I can't live with out you, I love you to much to let you get destroyed. If one of us gets destroyed, we will both get destroyed." Matrix said "How touching." Shadow then grabbed the last Chaos Emerald and then said "Sonic we can go into Super Form now." Sonic nodded. Matrix was confused "What is a super form?" Matrix asked. Then Shadow and Sonic turned into there Super Forms. Sonic took Amy and ran back to the Blue Typhoon while Shadow defeated Matrix for once and for all.

Meanwhile, Sonic had carried Amy back to the Blue Typhoon and into her room. When Sonic and Amy were alone in Amy's room. Sonic said "Amy are you okay." Amy responded "Yes, Sonic and thank you for saving me." Sonic then said "It was nothing you know I would do anything for you." Then Sonic tucked Amy into her bed and said "Amy, sleep night." Amy then said "Sonic will you stay here tonight, I want to make sure that we are both okay." Sonic said "Okay." Sonic then went inside Amy's bed and he hugged pretending to protect her and Amy started to blush. Sonic then said "Do you feel safe now, Amy?" Amy nodded and then she fell asleep.

Once everybody was asleep they went to bed also but Tails first went into Sonic's room hopping to see him but he didn't then he walked into Amy's room and saw him holding Amy tightly but asleep then Tails tiptoed away.

_**What will Tails say when Sonic wakes up and will they ever get home? Find out next time.**_


	19. The Teloportation

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters.**_

Chapter 19: The Teleportation

Sonic and friend with the help of Dr. Eggman had built a machine that they could use to teleport back to there own planet but they needed to use a couple of other things. One was the Sonic Power Cannon they had to use it so Metal Sonic, Sonic, and Shadow would make the machine have a rip in the universe back to there own. Two was the Chaos Emeralds. And three was the Master Emerald so they could control the Chaos Emeralds.

Soon the machine was up and running, they decided for Eggman to go first so he didn't betray them. Eggman and the Metal Crew went through. Then Sonic and Amy, then Knuckles, then Rouge, then Cream and Cheese, then Vector, then Espio, then Charmy, and finally Tails went through in the Blue Typhoon.

When Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Tails came they noticed Eggman was long gone and so were Sonic and Amy. Knuckles said "Where is Sonic and Amy?" Tails started to laugh and then Tails said "I think I know but I won't tell anybody."

_**Do you know where Sonic and Amy went I do? Find out next time.**_


	20. To Be Continued

_**I did not create Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters.**_

Chapter 20: To Be Continued

By a waterfall with a valley full of flowers next to it to hedgehogs were talking. Sonic said "Amy, are you okay?" Amy then said "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Sonic then said "Oh just wondering." Then Sonic got on his knees and Amy was wondering what Sonic was doing and then Sonic pulled out a little box. Then Sonic said "Amy I truly care for you and I love you, Amy Rose, will you marry me?" Amy was in shock she had never had thought that he would be ready for this at this time. Amy then said "Yes, I will marry you Sonic." Sonic and Amy then kissed each other and hugged. Amy then said "We should tell everybody." Sonic nodded even though he was quite nervous of telling everybody.

Sonic and Amy headed back where everybody else was seeing that everybody were trying to get out the little secret Tails had but it seemed to not work. Sonic said to Tails "Thanks buddy for keeping your promise." Then Amy and Sonic both said "We have announcement to tell you all." Everybody started to listen. Amy then said "Sonic and me are going to get married." Sonic started to blush. Everybody started to say good job and I hope that you to are happy together except for Shadow and Knuckles they were teasing Sonic. Then Cream said "So where will be the marriage?" Then Sonic said "Hold on give us some time, we are to happy to tell you anything right now, we will tell you the details when we figure them out." Then Sonic and Amy headed to Amy's house to talk about the marriage.

_**What will happen at the marriage? Find out next time in the sequel that is coming soon.**_


	21. Sequel

There is in fact a sequel I made; it is called _A Hedgehog Wedding_. Please check it out.


End file.
